<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can we forget for one night by Iknowthatineedmyfruends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247213">Can we forget for one night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowthatineedmyfruends/pseuds/Iknowthatineedmyfruends'>Iknowthatineedmyfruends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Euphoria (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, This is pretty Jules centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowthatineedmyfruends/pseuds/Iknowthatineedmyfruends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules just wants to forget her troubles for one night isn't  that what parties are for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That Halloween Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jules really didn't mean to get this drunk. She had no intention of snubbing Rue or being messy but she just couldn't stop thinking. Couldn't turn off her mind or erase thoughts of Nate Jacobs fucking up her life, implicating her in more crimes. It's making what should be a good night full of ogling Rue in a suit and being amused by Lexi's Bob Ross costume, and enjoying Kat's party impossible. So when they get to Kat's party she starts drinking almost immediately.</p>
<p>The tequila is a blessing, she didn't mean to have so much but damn she loves the way it makes her feel. Relishes the feeling of her bad thoughts being erased and replaced by the impulse to dance. One minute she's thinking of being complicit in a crime and the next she's thinking about how pretty and poetic all the lights are. Every time she has a thought she doesn't want crossing her mind she takes a shot or a swig and it's gone.</p>
<p>She thinks of Rue, brushing off her rejection at the beginning of the night and takes a shot. She thinks of the nudes they had had so much fun taking, how that memory is tainted by Nate. How now when she thinks of those nudes she thinks of how he lords them over her. She tosses back another drink. Thinks about how he knows where she lives, downs another shot. Wonders when he'll try to threaten her next, blackmail her. What else he'll make her do. Wonders when he'll start going after the people that she loves, wonders when he'll start going after Rue.</p>
<p>She downs shots in between intrusive thoughts. Looks at Rue and knows how drunk she's getting, feels it, regrets it, but God help her she just wants to forget. Wants to drown out her thoughts the only way she can think to. Rue would understand, wanting just two seconds of silence, of your brain not constantly screaming at you, showing you new things to fear. When she's drunk she's not thinking of Nate or Rue's sobriety, or how close she's getting to Rue, or how fast, or how much power that gives her over her, or how much power Nate has over her, she's thinking about dancing. She glances at Rue and thinks of dancing with her. She wants to pull her close, move in tandem with her, she wants to have fun. She glances away and time shifts, and Rue's gone. She gets tired of dancing alone, starts to miss Rue. She wants to fulfill that fantasy, wants to be close enough to touch Rue's smile, to hear her laugh and sing in her ears.</p>
<p>                                                    ~.~</p>
<p>She searches for Rue, wonders idly when she left, how she let her get away from her. Longs to be in her presence, she thinks she'd like that kiss now. She walks through the halls, her trusty forgetting serum clutched in her hand. Pretends her and Rue are playing hide and seek and she's it, anticipates finding her, thinks she'll claim that kiss as her prize and then they can go back to the party, start dancing, close. She wanders outside, passes by lit shrubbery and partygoers, hoping to catch Rue's face in one of them. She gets distracted by the lights of the pool. She wants to find Rue, she really does, but the pool is just so pretty, it lures her like a siren's song. She didn't mean to get as close as she did but then she's inside, surrounded by blue, and the world goes quiet. To her this is even better than the tequila, she thinks about how much Rue would love this. This aquatic silence, this private little world, a slice of time all to herself, and almost as if by magic Rue appears.</p>
<p>She's crouching by the pool, staring at her. She looks good in the blue and red lights, in her suit, asking Jules what she's doing. She likes hearing her voice, likes the way she says her name. It scares her how much she's into Rue, the last time she gave someone that much power over her, well, it was Nate and the time before that it was her mom. It's dangerous, like she's covered in oil and playing with sparklers.</p>
<p>Her and Rue are a Shakespearean play, a tragic poetry, so Jules starts to recite some. It's her way of telling Rue what she's feeling without actually having to say it. Without having to tell her that she loves her but she worries that their love is dangerous, knows that it is, worries that she can't handle it. It's part of the reason she dressed as Juliet tonight, a soft expression of worry.</p>
<p>Theirs is an ill advised love affair and very well could end in Rue's death and Jules can't handle losing her like she lost her mom. Hates the thought of it, but all those thoughts are blunted and clouded by tequila and they slip from her mind when Rue's brow furrows. Her voice is softer as she gets closer, she whispers her name and it sounds so sweet coming out of her mouth. Her face is so serious. Jules thinks she might have the remedy for that. She holds her hand, plays with her lapel, she grasps it, grips it tight, pulls her in. She barely hears the exclaimed “Jules”, barely hears Rue shout her name. She feels good surrounded by the cool water, wants Rue to feel good too. She pulls her in and it's slow and sluggish. She cups Rue's face and kisses her deep. It's another thing that makes the world go quiet, if only for a moment.</p>
<p>Then Rue is pulling away and they're coming up for air. Jules giggles, she's pleased with herself. She chokes a bit on pool water, watches as Rue leaves. She's sad when Rue gets out, can barely get out a weak protest. She only manages a little "aw" in response. She wonders why Rue keeps leaving her.</p>
<p>                                                     ~.~</p>
<p>Eventually she goes to look for Rue again but she can't focus on that, can't focus on much of anything except the beat of the music and the prospect of more alcohol. She grabs another bottle, goes to the dance floor, loses herself in the music, assimilates into the crowd of writhing bodies. She feels at one with them. She melts into the ebb and flow of the crowd. If the tequila hadn't been working, her problems would have fallen away with the music. The spell is broken by Lexi rushing past. It reminds Jules of the task at hand. In the back of her mind Jules knows that where Rue is Lexi is sure to follow. She's moving before she even thinks to, like her limbs are in control instead of her mind, her body overrunning her once again. For once she's glad for it, because it leads her to Rue.</p>
<p>She finds her outside with Lexi, upset. She doesn't like Rue upset, she hates seeing her cry so she does the only thing she can think of, she wraps her in her arms, asks her what's wrong.</p>
<p>Rue wants to leave, it's the first time in what seems like forever that she's finally been able to let loose, to be free of worry and Rue wants to leave. Jules wants to stay, to remain in this safe haven of time stopping pools and mind erasing nectar. She thinks maybe it's just cause Rue hasn't been with her, hasn't danced with her. She could show her a good time if only she'd let her. "It's just cause you're not dancing with me" she says, but Rue's not having it, she's not listening.</p>
<p>Jules can't go back, going back means down time and down time means she'll get bored and boring means time to think and time to think means time to remember all the things she's been desperately trying to forget all night. It's then that Jules decides, she's not leaving, it doesn't matter what happens, she can't. She retreats back into the safety of the party, thinks to herself that Rue and Lexi can do whatever they want. She should have known that Rue would want to stay with her, would come for her.</p>
<p>When she stalks off Rue comes after her. After all where Jules goes Rue is sure to follow. It's a stark contrast to the beginning of the night. Now it's Rue that’s following Jules around, although she's a bit more focused on her efforts and her main goal is trying to sober her up. Soon her bottle is gone, and Rue is talking to her by the sink, trying to get her to drink the water she's poured her. Time is passing so quickly, moving like water and she can't grab ahold of it.</p>
<p>Then she sees him. She sees him and it all comes rushing back. The world goes quiet again but this time it's suffocating, oppressive. It's just her and him. Then the silence turns into a muffled roar. He toasts to her, raises his cup. Everyone is cheering for him, chanting his name like he's some type of hero and Jules wants to be sick. Suddenly the tequila that was making her feel so good before turns her stomach. The crowd is too thick and too loud, his name seems to echo and bounce off the walls, the smell of booze and sweaty teenagers fuels her climbing nausea. She's sure she's standing still but she doesn't feel like it. It feels more like her whole world is off kilter, like she's on a tilt o whirl with no safety harness and she's about to be flung into space.</p>
<p>Then Rue places a hand on her shoulder. Jules looks at her and it grounds her instantly, that furrowed brow, those sad eyes, so concerned about her. She leans in close, whispers in her ear.</p>
<p>"You ok Jules" she asks.</p>
<p>It's so sweet that it blocks out the night completely, she feels like she's back in that pool again. Rue is like her own special brand of tequila, making her forget about Nate, making her remember nights and days in bed just talking to Rue. Suddenly she wants nothing more than to go home. She wants to lay in bed with Rue, wrap up in her and cry. Wants Rue to stroke her hair and whisper sweet nothings, make her feel safe.</p>
<p>Jules takes the glass of water Rue is holding and downs it.</p>
<p>"I'm ready to go".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to the After-party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rue takes care of Jules</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I say part you say 2, part....did you say it? Light vomit cw I don't describe it but i do use the word.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jules is gonna have a hell of a hangover when she wakes up. Rue knows this from experience. She leans heavily against Rue as they walk, unsteady and unfocused. She's been pretty quiet since they left the party. It seems all the energy she'd had before has fled from her. Now she just seems tired, drained. The only time she regains that energy is when Rue tries to take her home.</p>
<p>She starts down the familiar path way to Jules's house but when Jules sees where they're going she goes defiant again, disagreeable and unyielding. She absolutely refuses to go home, plants her feet like a child who doesn't want to leave the playground.</p>
<p>"If you're not gonna go home then where are you gonna go Jules?" Rue asks.</p>
<p>Jules asks to go to Rue's and it's so much like when Rue asks to stay over that it hurts. Still Rue is reluctant, doesn't know how she's gonna explain away Jules's drunkenness to her mother, doesn't want her mother to associate Jules with substance abuse. She looks at Jules, protest at the ready but Jules looks so sad and something else that Rue can't place, maybe doesn't want to place, that it dies on her tongue. She ends up agreeing. Like she was ever gonna say no, Jules could've asked for the moon itself and she would have found a way to pull it from the sky. She figures she should probably watch Jules anyway. Besides all that she wants to look after Jules, it's what Jules would have done for her, has done for her.</p>
<p>                                                     ~.~</p>
<p>They walk Lexi home first. She trades worried glances with Rue. Wonders how Rue is gonna handle this, handle Jules. They watch Jules shiver in the cool night air. Watch her stumble over her feet even as Rue holds her upright. The walk is painstakingly slow and when they get to Lexi's house they take a much needed break. Rue sets Jules on the couch and asks Lexi to borrow a jacket for Jules, drapes it over her shoulders and zips it up to her chin.</p>
<p>While Rue is grateful for the break she wants to leave before they capture the attention of Lexi's mom and besides that she doesn't want to put Lexi out. She prepares to say her goodbyes when Lexi, ever the saint, pipes up.</p>
<p>"You could stay if you want" Lexi offers.</p>
<p>Rue doesn't even entertain the idea, Lexi's done enough for them already.</p>
<p>"Nah we're good" Rue lies, " I've gotta check in with my mom anyway."</p>
<p>In actuality she doesn't know if they will in fact be good and her anxiety is telling her that they definitely won't be, but Jules is not Lexi's responsibility and she'd hate to put her in this sort of position. There's also the fact that Lexi doesn't really have any space to put them anyway. So she gives Lexi a smile, helps Jules up off the couch and goes on her way. She leaves before Lexi can persuade her not to, she sees how Lexi is looking at them. She wants to at least go with Rue, help her with Jules and make sure they get home ok. Rue thinks Lexi's got to be some kind of saint to put up with all this shit. She wants to reassure her, wants her to get some much needed rest after a night of seemingly saving everyone. Rue promises to text her, thanks her and tells her to get some sleep. It's her turn to save someone for once.</p>
<p>                                                     ~.~</p>
<p>On the way back Rue drapes an arm over Jules's shoulders, keeps her from stumbling into bushes and lampposts and cars. She wishes she could say something to make Jules perk up, to make her feel better. The silence is crushing, somber like someone just died. The farther they get from the party the deeper Jules leans into her. It's like the party held all her energy, was charging her up, and now her batteries are dead.</p>
<p>By the time they get to Rue's house she's got a plan, sneak Jules in, check in with her mom, fuck off for the rest of the night, and sneak Jules back out in the morning if her mom hasn't gone off to work yet. It's a foolproof plan she's a hundred percent sure will work. After all, Rue has had plenty of practice hiding things from her mom.</p>
<p>She leads Jules through the back alley, to her bedroom window, props her up by said window, tells her to wait there and try to be quiet, and let's herself in through the front. She pops into her moms room and Leslie smiles when she sees her, relatively on time and seemingly sober, if a little wet. She asks after Jules, inquires as to why she's wet, laughs when Rue blushes and mumbles something about an underwater kiss. She's glad that Rue could go to a party like a regular teenager and resist the temptation of drugs and alcohol. Thanks whatever God might be listening that her girl is getting better.</p>
<p>                                                      ~.~</p>
<p>After she talks to her mom Rue goes straight to her room. She opens the window and climbs outside, boosts Jules up and then climbs back in herself. Jules is still shivering, Rue is worried that she's gonna get sick. She doesn't even really register that she's wet too. She takes care of Jules first, removes Lexi's jacket, slowly unzips it, pushes it down Jules's shoulders. She peels off her soaking wet costume, replaces it with an oversized t-shirt from her bed. Puts her wet hair up in a bun and helps her up onto the bed. Jules gives a small smile, a smile like the one she gave her the night she met Tyler.</p>
<p>In the back of Rue's mind that means something, but she ignores it in favor of smiling back at Jules, helping her settle into bed, trying to reassure her that everything is alright, that she's gonna take care of her. Then she leaves, gets some water and aspirin from her mom's "hidden" stash, grabs some make-up wipes from the bathroom cabinet and sneaks back into her room. Jules is still, eyes heavy with sleep, she looks up when Rue gets back and it makes Rue nervous. Rue sets the aspirin and water down on her dresser, approaches Jules and holds the wipes up like a peace offering. Jules smiles and it's slow and drunk and kind of sad.</p>
<p>Rue realizes she's still got on her wet clothes, starts peeling off her suit jacket, unbuttoning her top, taking off her pants. She undoes her hair, fluffs it out, tucks it behind her ears, and goes to get a sleep shirt from her closet. Jules stares at her through all of this. Let's the sight of Rue take her mind off of Nate and the party and her entirely too hectic existence in suburbia. Rue comes closer with the makeup wipes, climbs into bed, straddles her, tells her to close her eyes and gently wipes them, whispers sweet nothings and reassurances. Jules puts her hands on Rue's thighs, tries to ground herself, escape the spinning of the room, falls into Rue's soothing touch and sweet words. Rue is stalwart with her affections, her touch is unwaveringly gentle, her eyes soft and focused. She moves from her eyes to the sides of her face, from the sides of her face to her brows, slowly working away the makeup. By the time she's done Jules is asleep.</p>
<p>                                                      ~.~</p>
<p>Rue stays up most of the night just monitoring Jules, holding her. She wakes up periodically in the night, feeling nauseous and disoriented and weak. Rue doesn't think she could make it to the toilet if she tried.</p>
<p>Rue spends time making sure she doesn't choke on her own vomit. Making sure that if she is sick, she's sick in the bucket she brought in and not on the floor, emptying said bucket quietly in the bathroom, wiping Jules's mouth and talking to her until she falls back asleep. Wondering what the hell it is about Nate Jacob's that makes her go quiet like she did at the party. Drains the life out of her. Makes her go complicit. After he arrived she suddenly wanted to do everything Rue and Lexi had been suggesting. Wanted to say goodbye to Kat and put the party well behind her.</p>
<p>She thinks about asking Jules. Wonders if she'll lie to her, wonders if she'll just leave, decides against it. For now at least. For now she'll just hold her, rub her back. Jules doesn't need the interrogation anyway.</p>
<p>She's clinging to Rue, face buried in her neck, nose nuzzling her, her breathing easy. She thinks Jules deserves to breathe easy. Eventually Rue succumbs to sleep, stares at the rise and fall of Jules chest until her eyes droop and blur, let's it lull her into deep sleep.</p>
<p>                                                     ~.~</p>
<p>In the morning the water and aspirin are gone. So is Jules.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not my best work but there was a time when I was proud of this and it deserves to see the light of day.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Life in Suburbia is brutal. I think Jules has good intentions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>